Sentimentos Revelados
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Romione) O trio de ouro defronta um duelo com Slytherins e todos vão para a enfermaria. Quando estão todos dormindo, Ron declara seu amor a Hermione.


**Título:** Sentimentos Revelados | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens:** Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K | **Gênero:** Romance | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse:** (Romione) O trio de ouro defronta um duelo com Slytherins e todos vão para a enfermaria. Quando estão todos dormindo, Ron declara seu amor a Hermione.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

Harry estava debaixo de uma árvore, estudando DCAT com Hermione. Os dois estavam conversando, quando Ron apareceu á frente deles e exclamou:

-Oi! – Os amigos olharam para cima e falaram:

-Oi, Ron.

-Vem sentar com a gente. – Disse Hermione, enquanto dava palmadinhas na grama, o convidando a se sentar a seu lado.

-Tá bom. – Respondeu o ruivo e se sentou ao lado da morena, que deu um sorrisinho imperceptível**. **Hermione colocou seu livro de DCAT no colo, para que todos pudessem ler. Apontou para um texto e falou:

-Olhem, aqui diz que... – Mas foi interrompida por Malfoy, que estava acompanhado por Crabble e Goyle, que sorriam maliciosamente.

-Olhem o trio de ouro: A sangue-ruim, o cicatriz e o pobretão. Que patético! – Disse, com sua voz arrastada. Harry e Ron se levantaram de um pulo e retiraram suas varinhas de dentro das vestes. Hermione se levantou e tentou os acalmar, mas o moreno apontou a varinha diretamente para Draco e gritou:

-_Rictusempra_! – Um jorro de luz prateada atingiu o loiro no estômago e ele se dobrou, com dificuldades em respirar. Se erguendo com dificuldade, o loiro apontou a varinha para Harry e exclamou:

-_Terantallegra_! – Automaticamente, as pernas do moreno começaram a sacudir descontroladamente, em uma espécie de marcha rápida, que ele não conseguiu controlar. Goyle lançou um feitiço a Hermione, mas Ron se meteu no meio deles e exclamou:

-_Protego_! – O feitiço embateu na barreira protetora e se desfez.

-_Furnunculus!_ – Gritou Hermione a Goyle, que sentiu crescendo em sua pele, furunculos. O Slytherin gritou de dores, se agarrando a seu rosto e deixando cair a varinha na grama. A morena exclamou:

_-__Incarcerous__! _– E cordas saíram da varinha de Hermione e prenderam o Slytherin, que caiu duramente no chão.

-_Stuperfy!_ – Gritou Crabble para o ruivo, que levitou no ar e embateu no tronco da árvore. Um barulho de algo se quebrando foi escutado e Ron gritou:

-Meu braço! – Hermione apontou rapidamente a varinha para Crabble e gritou:

-_Estupore!_ – E o Slytherin caiu no chão, desmaiado. A morena correu para Ron, que gemia de dores no chão e lhe perguntou:

-Ron, você está bem? – O ruivo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a morena colocou seus braços á volta do corpo do amigo. Lentamente, para não o machucar, o ergueu do chão. Eles se fitaram por uns momentos, mas logo olharam para Harry e Malfoy e repararam que eles continuavam lutando. O moreno lançou um feitiço não-verbal no loiro, que caiu no chão, desmaiado.

-Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou a amiga, preocupada. O moreno se virou para ela e respondeu, cansado:

-Sim, estou.

-Seu braço está doendo? – Perguntou Hermione para o ruivo, que respondeu:

-Sim, bastante. – Harry se dirigiu para os amigos e colocou seu braço em volta de Ron. Com um feitiço não verbal, Hermione ergueu os Slytherins e foram todos para a enfermaria.

**OoOoO**

O trio de ouro chegou á enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey, ao vê-los, exclamou:

-Por Merlin, o que aconteceu? Menina Granger, coloque o senhor Weasley nessa cama. – E apontou para uma cama, que estava perto da janela. Se virou para Harry e lhe pediu, apontando para as camas, que estavam no meio da enfermaria:

-Senhor Potter, me ajude a colocá-los nessas camas. – Harry ajudou a medibruxa e, de seguida se deitou na cama que ela lhe mandara. Madame Pomfrey os analisou um a um e depois saiu da enfermaria. Pouco depois, a medibruxa apareceu com Snape e Mc Gonagall, que estavam furiosos. O trio de ouro se entreolhou, sabendo que estava em encrencas.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger. – Falou Snape, friamente – O que aconteceu?

-A gente estava estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Malfoy nos importunou. – Falou Harry, rispidamente.

-Isso é verdade, senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou a professora Mc Gonagall ao loiro, que disse:

-Mentira, professora. Foram eles que me atacaram. – A professora olhou para os Gryffindors e a porta da enfermaria se abriu, revelando Luna e Neville.

-Professora, nós vimos tudo! – Exclamou a Ravenclaw, apontando para ela e Neville. - Foi Malfoy que começou tudo! Eles não têm culpa!

Snape se virou para seus alunos e perguntou, secamente:

-O que a senhorita Lovegood está dizendo é verdade? – Draco cruzou os braços e disse, desafiadoramente:

-Sim, é verdade. – O trio de ouro se entreolhou, admirado. Nunca pensaram que Malfoy fosse dizer a verdade. – A professora Mc Gonagall olhou primeiro para o Slytherin, depois para Snape e falou:

-Creio que o professor Snape concordará comigo se eu retirar vinte pontos a cada um de vocês…. – Os Slytherins resmungaram em surdina e a professora continuou – E lhes der detenção. Certo, professor Snape?

-Com certeza, professora Mc Gonagall. – Falou Snape, rispidamente.

-Professores, meus pacientes precisam de descansar. Por favor, saíam. – Pediu Madame Pomfrey. Os professores olharam para seus alunos e saíram da enfermaria. A medibruxa se dirigiu a cada um e lhes deu uma poção de sono sem sonhos, fazendo com que eles adormecessem de imediato.

**OoOoO**

Hermione acordou e reparou que todos na enfermaria ainda estavam dormindo. Afastou os lençóis e saiu da cama, devagar, para não fazer barulho. Se dirigiu para a cama de Ron e, quando lá chegou, reparou que o ruivo estava dormindo. Tocou suavemente no braço do ruivo e chamou docemente:

-Ron?

-Hum…? – Gemeu o ruivo, que abriu os olhos e fitou a morena. Hermione falou, com sinceridade:

-Obrigada por me ter protegido quando Goyle tentou me atacar.

-De nada. – Respondeu o ruivo – Eu não ia deixar que fizessem mal a você.

A morena sorriu timidamente e se sentou na cama de Ron. Apontou para o braço dele e perguntou, preocupada:

-Seu braço está melhor?

-Sim. – Respondeu o ruivo – Madame Pomfrey fez um trabalho excelente.

-Ainda bem. – Falou a garota, aliviada. Se olharam por uns momentos, enfeitiçados com o olhar um do outro, quando a morena desviou o olhar e falou:

-Vou deixar você dormir… – Se levantou, mas o ruivo agarrou delicadamente seu braço e pediu:

-Fique.

A morena sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente com o toque do garoto. Temendo um descontrole da sua parte, respirou fundo e disse:

-É melhor irmos dormir. – A garota se levantou, mas Ron agarrou seu braço e a puxou para si. Seus rostos estavam próximos e suas respirações ofegantes. O ruivo quebrou a distância beijou delicadamente a morena nos lábios. Hermione sentiu seu coração parar por uns momentos, para depois bater mais forte. Suspirou e se separaram. A morena sentiu que estava ruborizada, mas nada disse. O ruivo sorriu e declarou:

-Eu te amo, Mione. – Hermione sorriu, emocionada com a declaração e respondeu:

-Eu também te amo, Ron. – Se beijaram novamente e a morena soube, naquele momento, que Ron era o homem de sua vida.

FIM

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que acharam da fic? Gostaram? Detestaram? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
